To achieve true silver halide photo image quality in inkjet printing, multiple levels of black inks generally need to be used. Within the black inks, light pigment load (gray ink) is necessary for reducing grain and dot visibility, and high pigment load is necessary for high optical density and high color gamut volume. In photo printing, carbon black is usually the primary ingredient of black pigmented ink. One fundamental limitation with carbon black is “browning,” which is a brownish undertone that develops when it is used at low concentration, as in a gray ink. Indeed, when used in diluted quantities, black colorants can have other non-neutral hues, such as green, red, or blue, depending on the black dye or black pigment used. This is especially true with the grades of carbon black typically used to make photo quality inks.
One way to treat the problems arising from the use of carbon black in black or gray inkjet ink has been to heavily use composite black throughout the color map. Composite black as conventionally used is a mixture of cyan, magenta and yellow inks and is used to create neutral gray colors. Neutral gray ink improves color accuracy in near neutral colors and reduces overall ink usage. Composite black has a known set of issues. For example, the light fastness of the components is varied. The term “light fastness” as used herein refers to the durability of a print when exposed to light. When an ink is light fast, it has fade resistance. Composite black also can have excessive metamerism, where the color appearance substantially changes upon change of illuminant.
Balanced lightfastness can be important in a photographic system for several reasons. Ideally, the life of the various component colors should fail at nearly the same time to avoid undesirable color change. Another reason is to avoid developing and paying for higher performance colorants than are required if the colorant in question does not fail first, all other things being equal. In other words, it is undesirable to use a more expensive, higher performance material that is potentially more difficult to work with, and which delivers no benefit in terms of increases lightfastness.